Impingement cooling systems have been used with turbine machinery to cool various types of components such as casings, buckets, nozzles, and the like. Impingement cooling systems cool the components via an airflow so as to maintain adequate clearances between the components and to promote adequate component lifetime. One issue with some types of known impingement cooling systems, however, is that they tend to require complicated castings and/or structural welding. Such structures may have low durability or may be expensive to produce and repair.
There is thus a desire for a producible cooling assembly for use with turbine nozzles. Preferably, such a producible cooling assembly can adequately face high gas path temperatures while meeting lifetime and maintenance requirements as well as being reasonable in cost.